Final Fantasy VII: Leradine & Red XIII
by OwnerOfAllGames
Summary: A young man by the name of Niklas Leradine is conscripted against his will into S.O.L.D.I.E.R and is charged with protecting Floor 67 of the S.H.I.N.R.A Headquarters in Midgar. With two beings held prisoner against their will, they find an unlikely bond. RedxOC. No lemons. Rated T for violence and abuse. "Still a Work in Progress"
1. The Beginning

Niklas Leradine, yes, that was my name before I joined S.H.R.I.N.A Inc. It wasn't anything like the recruitment posters made it out to be, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I grew up in the small town of Kalm, it's right outside of Midgar, no doubt you've heard of it. My mother was Crys Leradine and my father's name was Kamon, I guess you could say I look a lot like my father, but I have my mother's eyes.

My mother was a really sweet woman, always tending to her small garden right outside the cottage, always had a smile on her face, and grew the nicest apples. I remember her hair being a sort of blackish brown, she had deep blue eyes you could stare at forever.

My father on the other hand was in S.O.L.D.I.E.R. He sported a full beard and was built like a tank. Had dirty black hair and almost redish eyes. Last we heard he was a Sergeant. He used to be a miner but with all the crystal mines being closed down he was forced to enlist to keep the food on the table, we couldn't hold it against him for that.

Any time he came home it was the same thing. He would spend the night, tell us all about what was happening on the other side of the world where he was stationed, we would wake up and he'd be gone. One time we could even see him disappearing on the horizan. I was somewhere around sixteen to seventeen years old then.

Fast-forward a few years and S.H.I.N.R.A was on high alert due to the terrorist group known as A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E.. And what does S.H.I.N.R.A do when they're on the edge? Conscript young men into the ranks. Now mind you I wasn't interested in joining S.H.I.N.R.A despite my old man being in it, and despite there being no jobs in Kalm, but the Warrent Officer going door to door didn't care about that, kept going on about how I could "Be all I can be, join S.H.I.N.R.A". My decision to join could also be linked to the threat of being executed right there. I chose to live, to join S.H.I.N.R.A

"Five years later"

So here I am, Niklas Leradine, now age 19, at possibly the most run-down city in the world, Midgar. And I was being transported by train to arrive at the S.H.I.N.R.A Building. Midgar doesn't look that bad coming up to it but once you get inside, it's hell. Every business is boarded up and every corner some creep is looking down at you. Doesn't look anything like Kalm.. Wish I was at Kalm right now..

"Cadet, look at me when I'm talking to you!" I opened my eyes, it was the Warrent-Officer. At least I think it was the Warrent-Officer, I don't know that much about S.H.I.N.R.A ranks. I sat up from my seat and stood at attention the best way I knew how.

"Sir, yes sir!" I said loud and clear.

"You call that attention?!" The Warrent-Officer yelled in my face. "You're standing here like you have a Chocobo egg up your ass! Stand at attention!" I felt utterly humiliated despite being the only recruit here amongst veterans. The officer stared at me darkly.

"You put your arms to your side, put your thumb on your fist but not inside the fist, dating not mating." He said matter-of-factly, getting a few smirks from the Corporals here and there. I followed his instructions down to the word.

"Alright, you get the idea Cadet, but attention must be obeyed instantly and without question! We're going to arrive at the main building soon, so listen up, normally you would of been assigned to standard patrol around the reactors. But due to the circumstance with the terrorists you've been assigned to Floor 67 to guard potentially dangerous scientific specimens." The Warrent-Officer went on.

"Due to your daddy being a Sergeant Major, we're left with no choice but to give you the rank of Private First Class, you don't deserve it I say. But protocol is protocol. Now get ready, we're about to arrive."


	2. SHRINA Headquarters

When we arrived at the SHINRA Headquarters it was rather anti-climatic. Sure you had the guards and.. robots, I think they're called? Yeah, you had them but other than that it looked like a big lobby with desks and a few elevators on both ends of the lobby. I was standing here next to the Warrent-Officer in civilian clothing looking like a bum. The receptionist looked at me, and then looked at him.

"Another Cadet, I presume Trace?" He said with an almost sarcastic tone. The Warrent-Officer's name must be Trace then.

"Don't call me Trace in front of the soldiers, Celba." Trace said annoyed. "Also this isn't just a Cadet, this is Private First Class Niklas Leradine." I'm not sure if he said that because he's remotely interested in me, or just to gloat over his recruiting record.

"Uh-huh." Celba replied clearly not interested in the slightest now. "The elevator is right over there, I assume you know what to do... Sir." Pointing a finger for added effect.

"Mhm, I'll talk to you later. Come on Private." I followed him up and went inside the elevator. The ride up to Floor 64 went by in silence, and when we stepped off I noticed that the Floor includes a gym, locker room, showers, restrooms, and a rest area for employees.

"Warrent-Officer Trace, why is this solder not in uniform?!" A 1st Lieutenant yelled at him.

"Sir, that's why we're here sir. He is a brand new recruit and is in need of a uniform, he is Private First Class sir."

"A brand new recruit and Private First Class? Why is this?" The Lieutenant questioned him.

"Sir, his father is a Sergeant Major. So it's according to protocol we award him with an extra rank." Trace replied smoothly.

"Very well, but get him in some clothes! Looks like a bum." The Lieutenant looked at me grimly. "What a disgrace."

Warrent-Officer Trace led me to the changing room, and I was given a green scarf.

"Normally there would be a ceremony behind this, but times are changing. Congratulations Private. You will find your standardized gear in locker 7719, don't forget the number either. It's where you'll keep all of your belongings during your.. service here. Go see the Sergeant Major for your boots." I looked at him.

"Sergeant Major? Whose the Sergeant Major?" He changed his facial expression for the first time: It was a slight smirk. Hardly noticeable if you didn't hang onto every word.

"Sergeant Major Kamon Lionward, your father I believe." I was about to get up and leave before he grabbed me by the shoulder though. His expression back to a cold stare.

"Some advice kid, don't get involved with any relationships here. Even if it's your family, last time someone got personal they were executed by firing squad." He cleared his throat a bit and then added on "..Not that I care what you do, you're not my problem anymore. Now get dressed and get out." Trace then proceeded to leave the room, it was completely empty now.

I put on my helmet, a little old but fit like a glove.I put on the bluish tunic and then came the metal shoulder-pads. Pants were good, belt smelt of wet leather, there was a damp spot in the locker, I'd have to wipe that up later. Thing about S.H.I.N.R.A lockers are they don't have any locks on them. All they have is the number in the middle. But enough about that, now I need to go get some boots.

Walking along the corridor I found a small room in the corner, I wouldn't of noticed it if not for the large "UNIFORMS" sign. I walked in and was greeted by a man with a full beard and reddish eyes. I knew it was my father. He looked so different in that uniform than civilian clothing..

"Yes, can I help you soldier?" He said sharply. "Do you need some boots? A new hat, what?"

I removed my helmet, he stood up instantly with a mixture of confusion, happiness and anger.

"Private First Class Niklas Leradine reporting for duty, sir." I said grinning.

His mouth fell open, and he put his hands on his hips as if he were scolding a seven year old. "NIKLAS WHAT ON EARTH..-" He said a lot quieter, as not to cause any attention. "What are you doing?!"

"I was drafted father, I'm in this building right here, guarding specimens!" I said plainly.

"What did your mother say?!" He said with building anger.

"Well..." I began, but was instantly interrupted.

"How will she run the house?!" He yelled a bit louder this time.

"Once I was conscripted she couldn't say no." I replied. "And you know her, she'll be alright. And I'm just giving her one less thing to complain about." I went on. "And besides you know momma, she's said so many prayers for the both of us, we got nothing to worry about." I winked at him. He was still angry, I could see it in his eyes.

"Well, I guess I have one more responsibility." He said sternly. "I have to look after you!"

"Me?!" I began, he opened his mouth to say something, but I went on. "Father, momma told me to look after you." I pointed at him. He opened his mouth again, but closed it and just went over to the shelves of boots, handing me a pair.

"Here, see if they fit." He said, still not taking his hands off his hips. I tried to put them on and they just wouldn't go onto my foot.

"Fath-" I began, but then remembered I'm in the military now and he is my superior. "Sir, these boots are too tight."

He sighed, and then took the boot from me and I heard a loud "Ziiiiippppp..." "Here, now put them on.. Remember they have zippers on the sides.." He muttered something inaudible under his breath.

I put them on and they were a perfect fit. I flexed my toes in them, perfect fit.. "Thank you sir.. Father.." He smiled, but it was more like a sad smile of cold acceptance of the fact that his son is in S.O.L.D.I.E.R and there's nothing he can do about it.

"Now go on, don't let me keep you." My father shooed me away, last time I ever saw him.


	3. Professor Hojo & The Specimens

The elevator had this strange type of bestial musk to it, despite only being in there three floors I felt a shiver going up my spine from the drastic change in temperature.

"This must be it." I muttered to myself, Floor 67 popped up on the door and it read in big letters: "SHINRA SCIENCE DEPARTMENT HEADQUARTERS". I stepped inside and was greeted by several prison cells, a specimen containment unit, no doubt where I'll work. An office for data storage, and elevators for personnel and specimen transport... Where are all the-

"Hehehehe, you must be the new S.O.L.D.I.E.R." A slender middle-aged man with long black hair greeted me, he stank of rusty nails and battery acid. I didn't notice him in the room until then.

"I'm Professor Hojo, head of the Shinra Electric Power Company's Science Research Division." He said in a high-pitched, nasal voice.

"Private First Class Niklas Leradine, reporting for duty, sir!" I stood at attention and saluted. He frowned at me, unimpressed. His weary eyes behind small round glasses burned in flame.

"Niklas? That won't do." He said whilst tsk-tsking, shaking his head back and forth. "What's your number, test subject?" He went on, almost in a snarl.

"Uhhh.." I stuttered, but quickly gathered my wits. "Number.. 7-7-1-9 sir, but I'm not a subject, I've been-" I went on, but was interrupted by the professor.

"Utter nonsense, my only desire is the pursuit of science and understanding of the Planet." He grinned, it sickened me. "From now on I'm going to call you 7-7-1-9. And if you don't like that name I could always keep you for experimentation. I haven't tested on a S.O.L.D.I.E.R in a long time." He licked his lips. "A long time." I didn't want to insult the man so I just nodded my head.

"Well?" He stared at my face, studying it. "Stand at attention and say your name and rank again boy.." I did as I was told, why is every S.H.I.N.R.A Employee such a creep?

"Private First Class... 7-7-1-9 reporting for duty, sir!" I stumbled a bit after Private First Class, but I'm sure that could be forgiven. After all, this is my first week on the job. His mood changed instantly, his frown turned into the most disturbing smile I ever saw.

"Good.. 7-7-1-9.. That name suits you, just like the specimen you'll be guarding." He spoke as if he knew my entire purpose in life. "Come, walk with me I don't bite.. however the specimen you'll be guarding does, hehehehe." His humor was a mixture of morbid and preparing me for the job. I'm not sure if he is mad or brilliant, maybe both.

As we walked along the short corridor it wasn't as big as I imagined Floor 67, everyone made it out as this monument of SHINRA achievement, this pillar of technology. It looked just like any other laboratory. (To be fair, I haven't been to that many).

"Here is where the elevators leading up to Floor 67 are." Hojo began, adjusting his glasses onto the trim of his nose. "For the more dangerous specimens we bring them up in these crates. They are perfectly safe I assure you. But why should you worry? You're part of S.H.I.N.R.A." I followed him around a few boxes, and that's where I saw it.

"Ah, here we are! This is where we keep the... specimen you'll be guarding. Go ahead, look through the glass, tell me what you see." I looked through the glass and saw a small tip of flame on the other end.

"Sir, you're working on.. flame?" I was puzzled. That's when I saw it, the real specimen. The thing ran up to me, it looked like a mix between a lion and a wolf. It had tons of tattoos and scars all over it's body, and it's eyes were lit with anger and raw power, with it's fangs bared long and sharp. Could of decapitated me if not for the thin layer of glass between me and this... beast. Thought I had a heart-attack for a second.

"Hehehehehe.." The professor laughed manically. "7-7-1-9. Meet Red XIII."


End file.
